


The Struggles of Being a Space Snake

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Slither.io (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Tags say it all.





	

~ The Struggles of Being a Space Snake ~

disregarding all of the effort  
that each player makes  
to dramatically increase  
the length of their snakes

there are always those who  
encircle and seek to subdue  
the little ones, or even hunt  
the top-scoring gigantic few

it's a sad day when 'SNEKZILLA'  
and 'SNEK KILLAH' have to contend  
with poor little 'don't kill me'  
'i will help u!' and 'please be my friend'

and the aggressive ones  
who play to hunt and start fights  
will rally to the battle cry  
of those who think oppression is right  
"if they can't eat other snakes  
THEN LET THEM EAT LIGHTS"

~oOo~


End file.
